Ulquiorra Cifer/Image Gallery
Ulquiorra Anime Images Profile Images All Stars Ulquiorra.png|Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. 113Ulquiorra's appearance.png|Ulquiorra Cifer upon his first appearance. Ulquiorra216.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra Cifer.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra Mugshot ep268.png|Ulquiorra Cifer. 267Ulquiorra profile.png|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra snapshot3.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra snapshot5.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra snapshot6.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer Ulquiorra-return-los-noches.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer. Arrancar arc Ep113UlquiorraYammyArrive.png|Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulquiorra observes battle. 113Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive.png|Ulquiorra & Yammy 113Ulquiorra analyzes.png|Ulquiorra assessing Orihime's Soten Kisshun. 114Ulquiorra hits.png|Ulquiorra hits Yammy. 114Ulquiorra opens.png|Ulquiorra opening a Garganta. 116Solita Vista.png|Ulquiorra crushing his eye into dust. Ep116UlquiorraCalmsYammy.png|Ulquiorra tells Yammy to calm. Ep127UlquiorraVisitsYammy.png|Ulquiorra visits Yammy. Ulquiorra encounters urahara's group.jpg|Ulquiorra encounters Kisuke Urahara's Group. Ep138AizensOrders.png|Aizen gives Ulquiorra orders. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra shows up in the Dangai. Ep139UlquiorraThreatens.png|Ulquiorra threatens Orihime. 140Ulquiorra prevents.png|Ulquiorra stops Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo arc Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Ulquiorra and his task force return to Las Noches with Orihime. 145Espada gather.png|Ulquiorra and the other Espada. Ep150UlquiorraInformsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra tells Orihime that her friends have come to rescue her. 150Ulquiorra explains.png|Ulquiorra Cifer & Nnoitra Gilga. NnoitraTauntsUlquiorra.png|Nnoitra taunts Ulquiorra about Orihime. Ulquiorra & Orihime.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer & Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. Ep162UlquiorraResists.png|Ulquiorra tries to stop Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his hands. Ep162UlquiorraSurvivesEasy.png|Ulquiorra is barely injured. Ep162UlquiorraCero.png|Ulquiorra uses Cero. Ulquiorra Cifer Number Revealed.png|Ulquiorra's Espada rank revealed. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra impales Ichigo in the chest. Ep164UlquiorraArrivesInRoom.png|Ulquiorra arrives in Orihime's destroyed room. Ep164UlquiorraArrives.png|Ulquiorra arrives to stop Grimmjow. 165Grimmjow attacks.png|Ulquiorra vs. Grimmjow. 203Ulquiorra returns.png|Ulquiorra arrives back in Hueco Mundo to guard Orihime. 215Ulquiorra asks.png|Ulquiorra asks Orihime if she is afraid. Ep215OrihimeUlquiorraTalk.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra talking 215Orihime explains.png|Orihime explains to Ulquiorra how her heart is with her friends. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra questions Orihime about hearts. 255Ulquiorra drinks.png|Ulquiorra drinks tea. 256Ulquiorra notes.png|Ulquiorra notes the information appears to have gotten lost along the way as the order of recipients is revealed. 265Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Ulquiorra they should start their fight up again after having been put on hold for so long by the producers. 216Ulquiorra draws.png|Ulquiorra preparing to face Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc 267Ichigo ducks.png|Ichigo ducks to avoid Ulquiorra's slash. Getsugaswordplay.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. 267Ulquiorra is slashed.png|Ulquiorra is slashed across the chest by Ichigo. 267Santen Kesshun protects.png|Ulquiorra's attack on Ichigo blocked by Orihime's shield. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra berates Ichigo for using the Getsuga Tenshō again. 268Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with his Getsuga Tenshō-infused sword. Ep268UlquiorraIntervenes.png|Ulquiorra prevents Ichigo from helping Orihime. 268Ulquiorra and Yammy talk.png|Ulquiorra tells Yammy to go defeat the captains nearby. 269Ulquiorra blocks.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced slash. Ep269UlquiorrasBladeCracks.png|Ulquiorra's blade cracks. Ep216IchigoUlquiorraClash.png|Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra Surprises Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra about to attack Ichigo from behind. 226Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra.png|Ulquiorra on the offensive against Ichigo. Ulquiorra's Initial Release.jpg|Ulquiorra after releasing his Resurrección. Murciélago.png|Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. 269Ulquiorra attacks.png|Ulquiorra attacks Ichigo at close range. Ep270UlquiorraGoadsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra goads Ichigo into using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep270CeroOscuras1.png|Ulquiorra begins charging Cero Oscuras at the end of his finger. Ep270CeroOscuras2.png|Ulquiorra uses Cero Oscuras against Ichigo. Ep270CeroOscuras.png|Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras. Ep270CeroOscuras3.png|Ulquiorra's use of Cero Oscuras causes a massive explosion on the ground. 270Ulquiorra appears.png|Ulquiorra appears in front of Ichigo as the latter falls to the ground. 270Ulquiorra slashes.png|Ulquiorra slashes Ichigo with his Luz de la Luna. Ep270UlquiorraTellsIchigoToGiveUp.png|Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to surrender the match. Ep270UlquiorraTransforms.png|Ulquiorra begins to transform into his Segunda Etapa. 270Ulquiorra enters.png|Ulquiorra enters his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Ep270UlquiorraPushesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra easily overwhelms Ichigo with his speed. 270Ulquiorra whips.png|Ulquiorra uses Latigo to whip Ichigo with his tail. Ep270CeroOscuras4.png|Ulquiorra calmly uses Cero Oscuras on a partly unconscious Ichigo. Ep270CeroOscuras5.png|Ulquiorra uses Cero Oscuras on top of the pillar. Ep271CeroOscuras.png|Ulquiorra blasts a hole though Ichigo's chest with Cero Oscuras. 271Uryu runs.png|Uryū Ishida runs toward Ulquiorra. Ep271UlquiorraDefeatsUryu.png|Ulquiorra defeats Uryū. Ep271CeroOscuras1.png|Ulquiorra targets Zangetsu with Cero Oscuras. Ep271CeroOscurasOverwhelmed.png|Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is stopped and then overwhelmed by Zangetsu's Cero. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago against Zangetsu, who has taken possession of the body of Ichigo. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago1.png|Ulquiorra prepares to throw Lanza del Relámpago. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago2.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago as a javelin against Zangetsu. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago3.png|Zangetsu dodges Lanza del Relámpago. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpagoExplosion.png|'Lanza del Relámpago' causes a massive explosion in Las Noches. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago4.png|Ulquiorra generates another lance with Lanza del Relámpago. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago5.png|Ulquiorra blocks Zangetsu's sword swipe using Lanza del Relámpago. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago6.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago to engage Zangetsu in melee combat. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago7.png|Ulquiorra easily destroys a massive boulder using Lanza del Relámpago. Ep271LanzaDelRelámpago8.png|Ulquiorra utilises Lanza del Relámpago as a spear to thrust at Zangetsu, but Zangetsu blocks it with his bare hand. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271CeroOscuras2.png|Ulquiorra uses Cero Oscuras to counter Zangetsu's Cero. 271Ichigo severs.png|Ichigo severs Ulquiorra's arm. Ep271HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Ulquiorra Cifer uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair the arm that was torn off. 271Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ulquiorra with Sonído. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. Ep272LanzaDelRelámpago1.png|Ulquiorra attacks Zangetsu with Lanza del Relámpago from behind. Ep272LanzaDelRelámpago2.png|Zangetsu's horn is severed with Lanza del Relámpago. Ep272UlquiorraRemovesSword.png|Ulquiorra removes Ichigo's Zanpakutō from Uryū's gut. 272Ulquiorra begins.png|Ulquiorra begins to dissolve into ash. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime 272Ulquiorra realizes.png|Ulquiorra realizes what a heart is. Resurrección Segunda Etapa.png|Ulquiorra in his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa form. UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 27 Cover.jpg|Ulquiorra on the cover of DVD volume 27. AnimeVolume36Cover.png|Ulquiorra and Orihime Inoue on the cover of DVD volume 36. Bleach Vol. 66 Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of DVD volume 66. Season 7 Half-Season Box Set Part 1.jpg|Ulquiorra on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 7. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V1.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of the first volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V2.png|Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Orihime on the cover of the second volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V5.png|Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Hisagi on the cover of the fifth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Ulquiorra Manga Images Arrancar arc 194Cover.png|Yammy, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of chapter 194. 195Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 195. MangaVolume22Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Volume 22. 232Cover.png|Ulquiorra and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 234Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 234. Hueco Mundo Arc 244Espada gather.png|Ulquiorra and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 255Cover.png|Ulquiorra and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 264Cover.png|Ulquiorra, Rukia, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 264. 270Cover.png|Ulquiorra, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. 271Ulquiorra's Cero.png|Ulquiorra fires a Cero. 277Cover.png|Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 277. Ulqiuorra Draws Sword.jpg|Ulquiorra draws his sword. Fake Karakura Town arc 318Cover.png|Ulquiorra and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 318. Orihime shields Ichigo from Ulquiorra.png|Ulquiorra's attack on Ichigo blocked by Orihime's shield. Bleach cover 40.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Volume 40. 340Cover.png|Ulquiorra and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 340. 343Cover.png|Ulquiorra and Yammy on the cover of Chapter 343. 346Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 346. 348Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 348. 346Ulquiorra's Resurreccion, Murcielago.png|Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. Ulquiorra released fighting Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attacking Ichigo at close range. 346Cero Oscuras.png|Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras. 347Ulquiorra confronts.png|Ulquiorra in his Resurrección confronts a wounded Ichigo. 347Ulquiorra's Resurreccion Segunda Etapa.png|Ulquiorra revealing his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa.jpg|Ulquiorra in his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Segunda Etapa.png 349Ulquiorra defeats.png|Ulquiorra holding up a defeated Ichigo. 350CeroOscurasVsCero.png|Ulquiorra uses Cero Oscuras on Zangetsu but it is overwhelmed by Zangetsu's own Cero. Hollow Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra.png|Zangetsu severs Ulquiorra's arm. 351Cover.png|Ulquiorra and Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 351. 351HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Ulquiorra uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair the arm that was torn off. 351LanzaDelRelámpago1.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago against Zangetsu, who has taken possession of the body of Ichigo Kurosaki. 351LanzaDelRelámpago2.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago as a javelin against Zangetsu. 351LanzaDelRelámpago3.png|Ulquiorra utilises Lanza del Relámpago as a spear to thrust at Zangetsu. 351LanzaDelRelámpago4.png|Zangetsu blocks Lanza del Relámpago with his bare hand. 352LanzaDelRelámpago.png|Ulquiorra uses Lanza del Relámpago to cut off Zangetsu's left horn. 354Cover.png|Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 354. Other Unmasked Cover.jpg|Ulquiorra on the cover of UNMASKED. UNMASKED Ulquiorra.png|Ulquiorra as a Hollow in UNMASKED. Ulquiorra Video Clips Descorrer.gif|Ulquiorra uses Descorrer to open a Garganta. GargantaBroadcast.gif|Ulquiorra uses Garganta Broadcast to intimidate Orihime. UlquiorrasCero.gif|Ulquiorra firing a Cero. SolitaVista.gif|Solita Vista UlquiorraBala.gif|Ulquiorra uses Bala. LuzDeLaLuna.gif|Luz De La Luna HighSpeedRegeneration.gif|Ulquiorra's High Speed Regeneration. LanzaDelRelámpago.gif|Lanza Del Relampago Latigo.gif|Ulquiorra uses Latigo to hit Ichigo in the face. Ulquiorra Movie Images Ulquiorra in Hell Chapter.png|Ulquiorra's brief appearance in Hell Chapter. Ulquiorra Video Game Images Ulquiorra (Heat the Soul 6).jpg|Ulquiorra in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 Category:Images